supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryou Shako
Biography Ryou Shako (Japanese:車庫亮, Shako Ryō) (January 8, 1921-August 30, 1945) is Satoko Samo's parental great grandfather, he died of starvation after being locked in his office after the Nagasaki bombing while in the said area, he didn't involve himself in WWII, but was a sniper hired by the Japanese Imperial Military to kill American soldiers, and hid from the public, He was found by a survivor but died from hunger after he came back with fresh fruit, he was only seen in flashbacks, he also witnessed his 6-year old daughter die in the Nagasaki bombing, Tokiko Shako, and his wife Sakura, who died in the bombing, leaving him with Yuuya, his nickname was "Shiro Kitsune" (White Fox) for his sleek movements and his ability not to be spotted by enemy soldiers. Appearance He wore a hachimaki, had dark hair, and wore a green yukata with an IJA uniform underneath, underneath the hachimaki is a 3-inch wound that remains unexplained. During his time locked in his office, he weighs 30 pounds less from the lack of food, the top half of his yukata is missing as he ate it off, he wears his IJA coat unbuttoned, but he buttons it sometimes As a ghost, the yukata is still missing above the waistline, he now wears an unbuttoned IJA coat, which is sometimes buttoned, showing his body, with his body more bony from starvation, his hachimaki is torn, while wearing modern clothing, he still wears the hachimaki, but claims he's a cram school student. Personality He was shy and secluse, he shut himself off from the public, however, hiding in his office caused him to starve to death, as a WWII Sniper, he went through starvation for days on end many times since the Second Japanese-Sino War because his commanding officer didn't allow him to leave the room. He also hates people touching his Type 97 sniper rifle, he is shown to get into a rage, this is often why he has a high kill count in the Second World War, which includes 200 American soldiers and 100 Chinese, he also had problems talking due to his shy behaviour, and never hanged out with anyone or socialised He is also polite and calm when handling Jonathan, and is more nicer than the latter, he also tolerates Antonino more than fellow Axis member Dietrich does. History Ryou Shako was born in 1921 in Tokyo, Japan, his parents were Sachiko and Ryosuke Shako, his family was the wealthy Shako Family, which until their title was revoked after WWII, was Count and Countess Shako, he was the third and youngest child, his older brothers are Ryosuke Jr. and Kiyoshi, he did not get along with his father and his brother Ryosuke, Unlike his two outgoing, lively brothers, Ryou was shy and secluse, Ryou wanted to be a soldier and fight in the Imperial Japanese Army, Sachiko was against it, but got used to it, he attended war school and graduated in 1936, at the age of 16, at the age of 17, he was given his trademark Arisaka sniper rifle Type 97, after his teacher found how good he was, he also met his future wife, Sakura Shako (neé Tsubaki) after meeting her in a IJA camp, they got married in 1939, and had their first child, Tokiko, and her first words, according to her mother were "Mommy?", and a year later, Yuuya Shako was born, in the same year, during the Tripartite Pact between Germany, Japan, and Italy, he met Antonino Rossi, and Dietrich Fech, in Germany, then Yuuya said his first words in 1942, according to Hiro Shinozawa, Ryou's unit mate, were "Mommy? What happened to Pearl Harbour?" In 1943, Antonino died from being killed by an American soldier named Jonathan Woods, then his wife and daughter were killed months later, leaving only son Alessandro Rossi, in 1944, Ryou's brother Ryosuke Jr. dies from battle wounds and his funeral is held on Ryou's birthday, in 1945, World War II is nearly coming to and end, in July, Hiro Shinozawa dies from starvation, in April Dietrich, his wife and eldest son are killed, Monika I and Alois via Berlin bombings, and Dietrich when Jonathan Woods stabs him in the throat, in August, the Little Boy bomb is dropped on Hiroshima, killing squadmate Toshio Kuroko, and three days later, the Fat Man bomb is dropped on Nagasaki, killing Tokiko and Sakura, leaving Yuuya and Ryou himself, unfortunately, Ryou is locked and trapped in his office, leaving him to starve, and dying 3 weeks later, age 24, Yuuya is the only last surviving member until his death from eye cancer in 2005, shortly after the birth of his granddaughter Satoko Samo (neé Shako). In Supernanny: The Theory Animated He is mentioned several times by various characters in the cartoon. Also, in the episode "Tragic Death of a Loved One", the Samos and the Terrific 10 visit his grave and drop some possessions important to him. He (in his ghost form) later appears when Sophie finds him asleep. In Supernanny Mysteries He appears in You Nuts?! when he was given mixed nuts and received allergic reactions from the culprit, who was Jonathan Woods. Quotes "静かにして、私の胃のバグ、外側のキーは、誰の来、私はここで死ぬつもりないよ" (Translation: Be quiet, bugs in my stomach, The keys outside, no one's coming, I'm gonna die here) ~ Ryou's last words before collapsing "(bleep)は、オフィスで自分自身をロック！ (Tramslation: ****, locked myself in the office!) ~ Ryou's final days. "" (Translation: This is starting to hurt, the smell of ramen being eaten by people outside is making me more hungry, my stomach feels like its growling for a whole eternity, why me?) (weakly) "" (Translation: So.....hungry.......help.....me-------Yuuya----) ~ Ryou's last words to the survivor and Yuuya "" (I'm so hungry, I want to snipe the American soliders, but it appears my hunger isn't letting me----ow) ~ Ryou's fifth day of being stuck. (Come on Jonathan, I'm starving!) ~ Ryou to Jonathan (Boom, headshot) ~ Ryou killing an American soldier (My parents were against me becoming an Imperial Japanese Army Sniper, after I graduated, my teacher found out I was really good with a rifle, they wanted me to look after them when I grew up, my parents were 38 when they had me, my father had a horrible time in WWI and didn't want me participating in WWII, My parents, did not care, but Sakura, was iimpressed, I got my rifle Kuro at the beginning of the Japanese-Sino War) ~ Ryou telling the team why he is a sniper. (Dietrich and Antonino, I'M ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GOD-D***ED WORLD! I'm sorry, but I'm not swimming to get to mainland Asia, and traveling through Asia and Europe, and plus, I'm not swimming over, I'll die of hypothermia and starvation when I reach Hungary, and also, Mr. Thor and Loki, my plane is being used, I'm hanging up now, Sayonara, see you later, but, I will kill enemy soldiers!) ~ Ryou talking to Antonino and Dietrich in 1942 when asking him about helping them together (Why do people think I'm cruel, brutal, and hate Americans and other Asians, I'm not like that at all! I love playing with my kids and my wife, watching cartoons with my kids before bed, play hide and seek, Even though we see North Korea as a threat, and I don't force it on others! There is no way, they will forgive me, not Satoko, not Toshio, but the Japanese were forgiven, does that include me, I didn't exactly want to hurt anyone, I done it because I was told to) ~ Ryou telling he wasn't brutal, cruel, and hating other Asians and Americans "" (I, was sick, the days the Nanking Massacre happened, I was bedridden, while, I dreamed about it ending, I didn't want that to happen, the only Kuro Unit member that was there was Toshio Kuroko, but couldn't rape, so he hid on a Japanese warship until it ended, I recovered after the horrific outcome of the mass rape and murder, My family has only seen everything from Japan, and we never seen any war crimes being committed so I was unaware this was happening, as well as Pearl Harbour, I was sick on that day as well, I didn't understand why are they were hurting us and attacking us, and Why China hates Japan sometimes, until now, Kiko didn't understand either why it was all happening, all until now you told us, Satoko didn't understand why certain Americans hated her, she was aware of the crimes, but knew I didn't take part after she read my son's novel, people like it, but, I don't think some Americans feel the same way) ~ Ryou confessing. "" (Who do you think I am? A f***ing buck-tooth, short guy with slanted eyes with cork bottle glasses and are very ignorant, and wears a loin cloth as a victory suit?! I am very f***ing smart, I hate taking off my clothing in public to celebrate victory, since you're former heir and heiress left you and no one will marry you after hearing of your family's reputation, there is something wrong with you, you have a real problem, Jenni and Hanna managed to forgive, but why won't you forgive, it's you, your ancestry are mostly the reason why many Japanese, German, Italian, Chinese, British, French, Russians, and even most Americans who forgave what the enemy has done, this is why they don't like you, your family is hated and shunned by most of the ghosts, even Alessandro Todaro hates you! Just because he is Italian doesn't mean he has to get treated like s***, I'm Japanese, but I don't hear anyone else, your children loved their stepmother and she understood how she felt, but why not you? Just stop, your Anti-Japanese, Anti-Italian, and Anti-German sentiment your family excluding your great-grandmother and great-aunt, and your kids, are over the top, I don't find it funny, I find it horrible, your family is widely hated by the public for treatment of Japanese-Americans, Japanese, and any people German and Italian ancestry, this needs to stop, I had nothing to do with Pearl Harbour, I was only 16 when the Rape of Nanking happened, and was ill, I don't personally want to know about Unit 731, Kiko has heard of it, but never saw it, she didn't know what was happening outside Japan, including me, Yuu-chan, and Sakura, but I hated you, my family still despises you, after your ancestor managed to sneak into Japan in the Edo era and annoyed the living s*** out of us, f*** you and what you do, don't bother going back to Japan, Germany, Italy, stay in the US, many people around the world now hate you!) (Another Nicole tried flying a aeroplane, she made many darn mistakes! We were just laughing at her!) ~ Ryou talking to Hanna Woods (When Kiko-chan was born, I was really excited about being a father, I always wanted to have a child, we named her Tokiko after Sakura's great-grandmother, Jonathan Woods thought I was dancing and celebrating Pearl Harbour being bombed, actually, when in 1941, I was sick, but when Yuu-chan turned 1, we had a huge party, a few soldiers were invited, a couple of relatives, except my oldest brother, he was a p****, he was in the IJA as well, but unlike me, he was in the Rape of Nanking, tortured POWs in Philippines, he didn't hate Americans, but he did hate others, he violated the Shako Family policy not to hurt others and be calm and polite and was burnt off and disowned, we still spit on his grave, I cried because my birthday was cancelled all because of his d***ed funeral, and Kiyoshi was more of an inside-soldier, like I was, we always have been close, he was a Engineer, he was outgoing and cheerful, but very polite and calm, you would'ove love to see him, he was very comforting, he died in 2004 October 31st after he had duodenum cancer and died later) ~ Ryou telling about his brothers and Yuuya (That weeaboo, she almost made me cry, I sobbed and whimpered, she asked me very disturbing questions and requests like 'show me your d***!', 'Is Dietrich your shota boy?', and my ever oh-so favorite 'How was Japan like for you?' I don't like telling people my human experience, I think they would hate me, But, I lived through Taisho and Shōwa and seen some s***, the thought of the atrocities make me cry inside, I don't like people telling me about them, going to the point, if a Korean or Chinese elder visits, they have been advised not to talk about Japanese war crimes, they make me feel ashamed to be in WWII) ~ Ryou tells why weeaboos frighten him. (There is one picture in my scrapbook I don't like, and that is dated 1937, during the Nanjing Massacre, it is a picture of me in bed with sad-looking eyes, and lying down, my mother sneaked in and took a picture, but they are some happier ones, such as me and Tokiko playing, and Yuuya, Tokiko playing Kagome Kagome with other children, I was buried with it, I keep it in the cellar of the Samo-Shako residence, where the once IJA base, now my manor once stood, I kept it hidden, Thank you for finding it for me) ~ Ryou about his scrapbooks (One time, we had a party after a battle and once all the meat ran out, one of the soldiers came to me and said "Ryou-chan! Can you be a dear and kill this dishonourable one?" Then I said "Um, I don't think I am comfortable with that." Then he pushes the American soldier to me and yelled "YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN?! YOU HAVEN'T GOT A CHOICE!" He looked at me with fearful eyes, I said "Forgive me." Then I stabbed him with a bayonet, my uniform was covered in blood, at night, one of the soldiers said "Ryou-san, aren't you going to eat?" then I said with nausea "I-I'm, not-not hungry, any-anymore.......", I was sent to bed to recover from nausea) (Ryosuke, stay away from me, Tokiko, Yuuya, Saku-chan, the Kuro unit, You don't deserve honour, Just leave me alone, I don't want this war! People are suffering, I can't stand it, I f***ing hate you! No more, Shōwa meant "Enlightened Peace" not the opposite!) ~ Ryou's final words to his brother (Ugh, I hate public speaking and going outside Japan, I wish I wasn't so shy and nervous!) ~ Ryou on public speaking during WWII (To be honest, Dietrich, I don't think my country was at the Geneva Conference, which bans cruel treatment of POWs) ~ Ryou answering Dietrich's question on POW camps. Theory Smash Brawl Bio Name: Ryou Shako Age: 25 (93/111 biologically) DOB: January 8th 1921 (Capricorn) DOD: August 30th 1945 Location of Origin: Tokyo, Japan (Died in Nagasaki) Info: A Japanese Military sniper spy in WWII who died of starvation after he was locked in his office for 3 weeks, his ghost now roams the earth. Trivia *He was sick the day Pearl Harbor was bombed (7th December 1941) and the day the Nanking Massacre took place, from fevers, which doesn't make any sense why Jonathan hates him other than his nationality *His rifle is a Type 97 sniper rifle, a rifle used by the Imperial Japanese Army *He is the third youngest Shako made heir, being only 21, most Shako heirs before him were around 30-40 when made heir, the second youngest being his son Yuuya, who succeeded him after his death, he was only five, then his great-great-grandson Toshio, who was 2 when he became heir and his great-granddaughter Satoko is the youngest Shako heiress, she was 20 when made heir, as Tokiko died before she could succeed her father. Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:People died in 1945 Category:People born in 1921 Category:Children